The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for positioning articles on a support surface and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for positioning one or more articles on a support surface, each of which articles has at least one flat end so that the article can stably rest on such flat end.
It is generally well known in the article handling arts to position an article of non-uniform dimension by moving the article in a longitudinal path and to make physical contact with the moving article, usually at a location removed from its surface resting side, to position the article in a preselected position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,594, issued to W. J. Mundy on Apr. 30, 1940, teaches a chain conveyor moved in a longitudinal direction with guide members positioned above the conveyor to contact and position the articles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,935, issued to E. E. Bailey on July 4, 1961, teaches a reciprocating inclined table and guide rails coming into contact with articles on the table to orient such articles upon their ends of smaller diameter. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,187 issued to J. Knez on May 14, 1975, teaches a longitudinally moving conveyor belt with guide means in successive zones adapted to contact cups on the conveyor belt which cups each have an open end of greater diameter to repose each of the cups on its open end for subsequent stacking, a rejecting apparatus positioned above the conveyor serving to remove cups not so reposed.
The present invention recognizes that past article positioning or orienting devices, such as those described, as well as others known in the art, have been complex in manufacture, operation and maintenance and have been both expensive in cost and in energy and labor consumption. Further, such past devices, because of the physical contact on the article, have often resulted in article bruising or breaking, particularly with those articles which are delicate and readily frangible. Recognizing these past deficiencies, the present invention provides a new and novel method and apparatus for positioning articles in the course of processing which is economical and straightforward in operation and maintenance, requiring a minimum of operating parts and consuming a minimum of energy. Moreover, the unique method and apparatus of the present invention minimizes the often damaging physical contact with the article to be positioned and thus reduces burdensome and costly rejects. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.